


Outcomes

by SoLongAndThanksForAllTheFish



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoLongAndThanksForAllTheFish/pseuds/SoLongAndThanksForAllTheFish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earlier that week John had been at the hospital, watching Mary give birth, and then suddenly, when they were all set and happy with the new life, David stormed in and jumped in front of John saying that the baby was his and then John couldn't hear anything anymore, David was taken away and there was silence in the room, it was actually quite suffocating silence, until Mary burst into tears and asked for forgiveness. John hadn't believed David, but now he did and then he was accusing Sherlock of knowing it and hiding it, then Mary of being a cheater and the baby for not looking like him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outcomes

John sat on his chair and tried ignoring Sherlock's eyes on him.

The silence took over them.

The doctor shifted uncomfortably on his chair.

“John, I...” Sherlock tried, but John shot him down with a look. _We don't talk about things, and I am certainly not talking about this specific thing, not right now_ , the tired doctor thought to himself, but Sherlock was determined. “I really am sorry that this happened to you. I wish I could make them take it back.” he offered.

“It is not your fault that they did this, that she did this, but why didn't you tell me?” John had thrown a tantrum in the hospital, at Sherlock, blamed him for not sharing the truth, but he knew it wasn't fair and he wished he could take stuff back too.

“I didn't have enough proof, you were trying that life out, who was I to destroy it?” Sherlock looked at John's face biting his lower lip, “but I did wish I could. I wished for it everyday.” John smiled at the detective's attempt to be sensitive, but that didn't satisfy his friend.

“John, I know you think I don't understand the concept of being unable to be with someone you love, be it because they did something, or because you just can't, but I do understand the concept quite well,” _that is nice, almost too nice coming from Sherlock..._ John thought, “in fact I am sure I do, and we don't talk about these things, but I want you to know I am willing to” _too nice, definitely too nice_ “get one of Mycroft's man to take care of David.” _There it is._

 

The fact that Sherlock was offering such thing was awful, but John knew it was the best his friend could do to show he cared.

Earlier that week John had been at the hospital, watching Mary give birth, and then suddenly, when they were all set and happy with the new life, David stormed in and jumped in front of John saying that the baby was his and then John couldn't hear anything anymore, David was taken away and there was silence in the room, it was actually quite suffocating silence, until Mary burst into tears and asked for forgiveness. John hadn't believed David, but now he did and then he was accusing Sherlock of knowing it and hiding it, then Mary of being a cheater and the baby for not looking like him. He was just accusing until he was taken to Baker Street. This about sums up why it touched John that Sherlock had just offered the murder option.

 

“No, Sherlock, thank you, but no, that girl will need a dad and that isn't me.” John smiled a bit more brightly, but still, Sherlock wanted to bathe in David's and Mary's blood. “Now, as we are having an open moment, and I know we don't talk about these kind of things, we are lousy at it, but once we are here, I...” he stopped himself and smiled “I might as well ask, when you say you understand the concept...” _There are three hundred and three outcomes from this situation._ Sherlock thought to himself.

“Been there, done that.” Sherlock made the expression sound silly and childish and that made John stare a little.

“But, it is... I mean... Uh. You...?” John had a curious smile and his brows were furrowed. _Two hundred and forty one._

“Yes, me.” Sherlock licked his lips, anxious for the conversation to be over.

“But like, in love, like in a romance scenario?” _There are two hundred and twenty seven different outcomes from this._

“Yes, I guess you could say that. Yes.” Sherlock nodded. _How many outcomes now?_

“Who was that?” John seemed truly interested and Sherlock seemed crazy to leave this alone, but instead he just looked at John and the doctor saw the open expression, the give away in the grey eyes.

_You. It is always you. When I jumped it was you, when I came back it was for you and when I was tortured I found my way into my mind palace and my good memories, better times through you. John Watson, you keep me right._ But how could Sherlock bring this to life? He just couldn't and so, he stared. And John knew, John saw.

“Oh..” John began to say.

“Woo-hoo, boys, there is a client!” Mrs. Hudson opened the door and Sherlock's face was as cold as stone, and then cool as always, just... Sherlock, the consulting detective, the only one in the world.

**

That night, Sherlock locked himself in his room to avoid John when he got home and then his phone vibrated with a new text.

 

John:

_Me._

Received at 6:02 PM

 

Sherlock stopped breathing for a second. What was this? How many outcomes?

 

John:

_You can't avoid me forever, and even if you can_

_I won't leave you alone. Open the door._

Received at 6:04 PM

 

The detective did as he was told and there was John and then John was kissing him and they were moving around the room together and now he was sitting in bed and John was beside him and then it stopped. Why? No, he wanted more.

“The one time I suffered for not being with someone I love was because I thought you were dead and now is the one time I am suffering because I made the wrong choice and then proved to myself that I was wrong. I am hurt because I was lied to, and I knew I would be, but I am not letting you be hurt with me, not after all of this. Don't suffer, Sherlock, not anymore. I am here.”

Sherlock let himself be kissed.

_It is you John, it have always been you. John Watson, you keep me right._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one shot I had fun with. It is just how I thought Sherlock showing that he is in love with John (more than he already does) should go on season 4. Thanks for reading, any comments are appreciated.


End file.
